thomas_and_friends_fanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Annie and Clarabel
Annie and Clarabel are Thomas' faithful coaches, whom he loves dearly and would never dream of being separated from them. Annie and Clarabel both have seating accommodation for carrying passengers; Clarabel also has a brake compartment for luggage and a guard. The two coaches are nearly always seen coupled together, with Annie usually facing Thomas and Clarabel facing backwards. Coverage *Click here to view Annie and Clarabel's coverage. Personalities Annie and Clarabel are respectful to all of the engines, but most of all Gordon and Thomas, whilst they respect Daisy least of all for insulting them and Henrietta. They show a kind and caring side to everyone on the whole railway. However, despite their kindness and sweetness, when needed they can be stern, especially Annie, like when they scolded Thomas for teasing Gordon, however they are no saints themselves. Once when Daisy was rude to them, they naughtily tricked her into thinking that there was something wrong with her which caused confusion and delay. When the Fat Controller found out he told them that two wrongs don't make a right and that he expected better from the both of them. Annie and Clarabel are best friends, but like all friends, such as Donald and Douglas, sometimes they fall out. Technical Details Basis The coach that was to be the basis for Annie was first built by a teenage Wilbert Awdry as part of a model railway layout. Many years later, after a long hiatus from modelling, a brake coach was built to match so that the Reverend's Thomas model would have a complete train. In the Railway Series, they are a pair of bogie coaches (i.e. each coach is supported on a pair of four-wheeled bogies or "trucks"). As currently illustrated, they appear similar to non-corridor suburban coaches operated by the LMS. In the television series, Annie and Clarabel are LB&SCR Stroudley four-wheeled coaches. Several coaches of this type are preserved on the Bluebell Railway. An An and Yin-Long are other members of this class. Several other coaches all share the same basis as Annie and Clarabel in Season 1. 948843D2-847D-4C82-A6B7-4367DA3D3B96.jpeg|Annie and Clarabel’s basis Livery In the Railway Series, Annie and Clarabel were originally painted orange-brown and were later painted brown with a yellow stripe. In the television series, they were painted in an orange-tan livery with their names painted on their sides in white. In the fifth season, they were refurbished, repainted and their buffer shank housings became red at the request of Lady Hatt. In the CGI Series, their liveries are a more vibrant orange. In Thomas' imagination where he gets streamlined in The Great Race, Annie and Clarabel are repainted in NWR blue with a white stripe near the bottom and a thicker white stripe with red borders near the top. In the magazine story, Thomas, Terence and the Snow, Annie and Clarabel were coloured greenish grey. Appearances Thomas and Friends *'Series 1' - Thomas and Gordon (Clarabel only; cameo), Thomas and the Breakdown Train (do not speak), James and the Coaches (not named), Thomas and the Guard, Thomas Goes Fishing (do not speak), Thomas, Terence and the Snow, Thomas and Bertie, Tenders and Turntables (do not speak), Trouble in the Shed (do not speak), Percy Runs Away (do not speak), Coal (do not speak), Thomas in Trouble (cameo), Down the Mine, and Thomas' Christmas Party *'Series 2' - Thomas, Percy and the Coal (Clarabel does not speak), Thomas and Trevor, Percy and the Signal (deleted scene), The Runaway, Better Late Than Never (do not speak), The Missing Coach (cancelled episode), Thomas Comes to Breakfast (cameo), Daisy, Percy's Predicament (do not speak), Ghost Train (do not speak), Woolly Bear (cameo) and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (do not speak) *'Series 3' - Percy's Promise (do not speak), Time for Trouble (cameo), Thomas Gets Bumped (do not speak), Trust Thomas (cameo), Tender Engines (cameo), Oliver Owns Up (deleted scene cameo), Bulgy (cameo), Percy, James and the Fruitful Day and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure (cameo) *'Series 4' - Four Little Engines (cameo), Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (cameo), Rusty to the Rescue (cameo), Thomas and Stepney (cameo), Bowled Out (cameo), Henry and the Elephant, Thomas and the Special Letter and Mind that Bike (cameo) *'Series 5' - Horrid Lorry (cameo), Gordon and the Gremlin (cameo), Baa! (cameo), Put Upon Percy, Haunted Henry (cameo), Thomas and the Rumours (cameo), Happy Ever After (cameo), Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday, Make Someone Happy (cameo) and Busy Going Backwards (cameo) *'Series 6' - Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry (Annie only; cameo), The Fogman (do not speak), It's Only Snow (cameo), Twin Trouble (do not speak), The World's Strongest Engine (cameo), Scaredy Engines (cameo), Middle Engine (cameo), James and the Red Balloon (cameo), Jack Frost (cameo), Gordon Takes a Tumble (cameo), Percy's Chocolate Crunch (cameo), Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (do not speak) and Edward the Very Useful Engine (cameo) *'Series 7' - Emily's New Coaches, Percy Gets it Right (stock footage cameo), Bill, Ben and Fergus (cameo), What's the Matter with Henry? (cameo), James and the Queen of Sodor (cameo), Toby's Windmill (cameo), Something Fishy (cameo), Peace and Quiet (Clarabel only; deleted scene), Bulgy Rides Again (cameo), Harold and the Flying Horse (cameo), The Grand Opening (Annie only; cameo), Best Dressed Engine (cameo), Gordon and Spencer (cameo), Not So Hasty Puddings (cameo) and Three Cheers for Thomas (do not speak) *'Jack and the Sodor Construction Company' - A Visit from Thomas (cameo) *'Series 8' - Thomas and the Tuba (do not speak), Percy's New Whistle (cameo), Henry and the Wishing Tree (cameo), James Gets a New Coat (cameo), Thomas Saves the Day, Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (do not speak), Don't Tell Thomas (cameo), Emily's New Route (cameo), Thomas and the Firework Display (stock footage cameo), Gordon Takes Charge (cameo), Spic and Span (cameo), Thomas and the Circus (do not speak), As Good as Gordon (cameo), Emily's Adventure (cameo), You Can Do it, Toby! (deleted scene cameo) and Chickens to School (do not speak) *'Series 9' - Percy and the Oil Painting (cameo), Thomas and the Rainbow (do not speak), Thomas and the Toy Shop, Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (do not speak), Thomas and the New Engine (do not speak), Toby Feels Left Out (do not speak), Henry and the Flagpole (Annie only; cameo), Emily Knows Best (cameo), Thomas' Day Off (cameo) and Bold and Brave (cameo) *'Series 10' - Percy and the Funfair (cameo), Thomas and the Jet Plane (do not speak), Toby's Afternoon Off (cameo), Seeing the Sights (do not speak), Toby's New Shed (do not speak), Topped Off Thomas (mentioned), Thomas and the Shooting Star (cameo), Sticky Toffee Thomas (cameo), Thomas and the Colours (do not speak), Thomas and the Treasure (cameo) and Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out (cameo) *'Series 11' - Emily's Rubbish (cameo), Dream On (cameo), Gordon and the Engineer (cameo), Edward and the Mail (cameo), Thomas in Trouble, Percy and the Left Luggage (cameo) and Duncan Does it All (cameo) *'Series 12' - Thomas and the Billboard (cameo), Steady Eddie (cameo), Henry Gets it Wrong (cameo), Heave Ho Thomas! (cameo), Toby's Special Surprise (cameo), Excellent Emily (Annie only; cameo), Saved You! (do not speak), Tram Trouble (cameo), Percy and the Bandstand (cameo) and Best Friends (do not speak) *'Series 13' - Double Trouble (do not speak), The Early Bird (cameo), Play Time (do not speak), Time For a Story (do not speak), Toby's New Whistle (cameo), Splish Splash Splosh (mentioned), Henry's Good Deeds (do not speak) and Hiro Helps Out (cameo) *'Series 14' - James in the Dark (cameo), Pingy Pongy Pick Up (do not speak), Thomas and the Snowman Party (do not speak), Thomas and Scruff (cameo), Jitters and Japes (cameo) and Henry's Magic Box (cameo) *'Series 15' - Gordon and Ferdinand (cameo), Percy's New Friends (cameo), Edward the Hero (cameo) and Percy the Snowman (cameo) *'Series 16' - Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Annie only; cameo), Express Coming Through (do not speak), Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Annie only; cameo), Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (cameo), Salty's Surprise (stock footage cameo) and Welcome Stafford (cameo) *'Series 17' - Scruff's Makeover, Wayward Winston, Gordon Runs Dry (do not speak), Steamie Stafford (cameo), Not Now, Charlie!, The Lost Puff (cameo), Percy's Lucky Day (cameo), Too Many Fire Engines, No Snow for Thomas, Santa's Little Engine, The Missing Christmas Decorations (cameo), Gone Fishing (cameo), The Afternoon Tea Express (cameo), No More Mr. Nice Engine (cameo) and Thomas' Shortcut *'Series 18' - Old Reliable Edward, Not So Slow Coaches, Disappearing Diesels (cameo), Duck and the Slip Coaches (cameo), Thomas and the Emergency Cable, Missing Gator (cameo), Spencer's VIP, Long Lost Friend (cameo), Duncan the Humbug (cameo), Emily Saves the World, Millie and the Volcano (cameo) and Samson at Your Service *'Series 19' - Who's Geoffrey?, The Truth About Toby, Lost Property, A Cranky Christmas (cameo), Toad and the Whale (cameo), Very Important Sheep, Salty All at Sea (cameo), Slow Stephen, Two Wheels Good (Clarabel does not speak), Reds vs. Blues, The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead (cameo), Philip to the Rescue, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (cameo), Thomas the Babysitter, The Other Side of the Mountain, No Help at All (cameo) and Goodbye Fat Controller (cameo) *'Series 20' - Sidney Sings, Toby's New Friend (cameo), Bradford the Brake Van (mentioned), Ryan and Daisy (cameo), Pouty James (cameo), Blown Away (cameo), The Way She Does it, Letters to Santa (cameo), Love Me Tender (cameo), The Railcar and the Coaches, The Christmas Coffeepot, Over the Hill (cameo), Three Steam Engines Gruff, Hugo and the Airship, Cautious Connor, All in Vain (cameo), Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks (cameo), Tit for Tat and Useful Railway (cameo) *'Series 21' - Dowager Hatt's Busy Day (Clarabel cameo), P.A. Problems (cameo), Hasty Hannah (cameo), Unscheduled Stops, Philip's Number (cameo), The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor (cameo), The Big Freeze, Terence Breaks the Ice and Daisy's Perfect Christmas (cameo) *'Season 22' - Number One Engine, Forever and Ever, What Rebecca Does, An Engine of Many Colours (cameo), School of Duck (cameo), Seeing is Believing, Apology Impossible, The Water Wheel (cameo), Rosie is Red, Samson and the Fireworks, Hunt the Truck (Annie cameo), Banjo and the Bushfire and Counting on Nia *'Series 23' - Free the Roads, Chucklesome Trucks (cameo) and Panicky Percy (do not speak) *'Other' - Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers (cameo) They will appear in the twenty-fourth season. Voice Actors Annie: * Shelley-Elizabeth Skinner (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Teresa Gallagher (UK/US; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Mariana Zink (Brazil) * Susa Saukko (Finland; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada; seventh series onwards) * Julia Holmes (Germany) * Renate Pichler (Germany; Audio Books only) * Vina Papadopoulou (Greece) * Mia Kadosh (Israel) * Anna Cugini (Italy) * Tomoko Naka (Japan; first-eighth series) * Saori Gotō (Japan; ninth - eleventh series) * Sakura Yoshioka (Japan; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Norma Iturbe (Latin America; Blue Mountain Mystery - Not So Slow Coaches) * Olga Hnidey (Latin America; Tale of the Brave - Samson at Your Service) * Ana Teresa Ávila (Latin America; The Adventure Begins onwards) * Marjolein Algera (The Netherlands) * Marianne Westby (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery - Tale of the Brave, excluding the seventeenth series) * Lena Meieran (Norway; seventeenth series only) * Krystyna Kozanecka (Poland; Blue Mountain Mystery - seventeenth series only) * Zuzanna Galia (Poland; Tale of the Brave only) * Agnieszka Kunikowska (Poland; eighteenth series onwards, excluding Cautious Connor) * Anna Apostolakis (Poland; Cautious Connor only) * Olga Kuznetsova (Russia; seventeenth series onwards) * Paqui Horcajo (Spain) Clarabel: * Shelley-Elizabeth Skinner (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Teresa Gallagher (UK/US; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Claudia Victoria (Brazil) * Susa Saukko (Finland; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada; seventh series onwards) * Margrit Strassburger (Germany; Blue Mountain Mystery only) * Monika Hein (Germany; King of the Railway and seventeenth series only) * Marion von Stengel (Germany; Tale of the Brave onwards) * Marion Martienzen (Germany; Audio Books only) * Vina Papadopoulou﻿ (Greece) * Talya Barkay (Israel) * Laura Amadei (Italy) * Chisato Nakajima (Japan; first - eighth series) * Saori Gotō (Japan; ninth - eleventh series) * Sakura Yoshioka (Japan; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Ruth Toscano (Latin America; Blue Mountain Mystery onwards) * Marjolein Algera (The Netherlands) * Marianne Westby (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery - Tale of the Brave, excluding the seventeenth series) * Marit Berg (Norway; seventeenth series only) * Ewa Serwa (Poland; Blue Mountain Mystery - seventeenth series) * Lidia Sadowa (Poland; eighteenth series onwards) * Olga Kuznetsova (Russia; seventeenth series onwards, excluding Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) * Paqui Horcajo (Spain) Trivia *The Hero of the Rails intro shows Annie and Clarabel with bogie wheels. *Annie and Clarabel's models used to be on display at Nitrogen Studios but are now on display at Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan. *Early illustrations of Annie show her shocked face and this was carried on to later illustrations and most merchandise. This is likely intentional for easier identification. Even Hornby both had Annie and Clarabel models with smiling faces originally. *A real television series version of Clarabel (a former LNER "Sunshine" coach) has been put into service at the Llangollen Railway in North Wales. *Originally, there were plans to give Annie and Clarabel 3D grey faces, similar to the engines, in the twelfth season, as it would be easier to animate. During the production of said season, they were referred to as Annabel and Clarabelle. *Their original television series models were built from Tenmille Stroudley coach kits. *Bachmann HO models of Annie and Clarabel appeared in the 2015 Marvel film "Ant-Man", along with models of Thomas and Emily's Coaches. *In the French dub of the Classic Series, Annie and Clarabel were called Annette and Claudette. *Several merchandise ranges and CGI promos of Clarabel lack her guard compartment. *Annie and Clarabel went through several aesthetic changes in the television series: **Season 3: ***Annie's front bufferbeam was raised to the same level as her rear one and Clarabel's; prior to this, it had been lowered down to accommodate Thomas' abnormally low buffers. **Season 5: ***They became significantly weathered, due to their models being in poor shape. ***In Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday, they were repainted, lost their weathering, they received grey roofs and their buffer shank housings became red. **Hero of the Rails: ***They increased in length and height; now being as tall as Thomas' cab. ***The tops of Annie's end windows became slightly curved inwards while Clarabel's remained straight. ***Their orange-brown liveries became more vibrant. **Season 13: ***Annie and Clarabel's eyelashes disappeared. **Season 14: ***Some episodes featured their eyelashes back. **Season 15: ***Their eyelashes returned fully. Category:Characters